polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Hungaryball
Hungaryball |nativename = Magyarlabda|image = Ernő_Rubikball.png|reality = Magyarország (Hungary)|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional republic|personality = Genius, aggressive, patriotic, rebellious, somewhat anti-social|language = Hungarian|capital = Budapestball|religion = Catholicism Atheism Protestantism Judaism|founded = October 23, 1989|predecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|intospace = Igen|friends = Polandball (Best friend) Father Észtlabda (Sister) Finnlabda (Brother) Brother living in Russiaball's clay Austriaball (ex-wife) Can you still reserve Trianon? Serbiaball (Friendly rival) Czechiaball Albaniaball Croatiaball Bulgariaball Szekelylandball (Twin) Visegrád Groupball Slovakiaball (sometimes) Russiaball (Mostly) Nestle USAball (Another Wall builder) Sloveniaball Azerbaijanball Kazakhbrick Uzbekistanball South Koreaball Moldovaball Italyball Brother South Ossetiaball Great immigration policy Romaniaball (Sometimes) Turkeyball (mostly friends instead of enemies) |enemies = Cigány Clay thieves Commie vodka YUO ARE MINE! Gefilte fish Frog Terrorists Denmarkball Ukraineball Immigrants More immigrants Nazis Demanders Russiaball (formerly, but still sometimes) Georgiaball Belgiumball Chechnyaball Al-Qaedaball Flag Stealler Netherlandsball Turkeyball (almost never)|likes = Tourism, Swimming, Hosszu, Laslo Czech, Lakes, Caves, Farms, Military, Pálinka, Goulash, Kürtöskalács, Hot Springs, Claiming Slovakiaball's and Romaniaball's clay, Building walls better than USAball ,|hates = TRIANON(!!!), being called a Slav/Bozgor, Political corruption, Most of his neightbors, Communism, Confusing hungry and Hungary, Other countries saying Bucharest instead of Budapest, Immigrants, Erdogan,Kebabs,Being called a Hun or a Mongol.George Soros(Of shame for Hungary)|gender = Male|status = opposing the muslim immigration|successor = |ended = |food = Kürtöskalács, Gulyásleves (Goulash Soup), Erős Pista (liquid paprika), Hortobágyi húsos palacsinta (pancake filled with meat), Túrós tészta (pasta with cottage cheese), Töltött Káposzta (Stuffed Cabbage), Túró rudi (cottage cheese chocolate) Csirke paprikás (spätzle chicken and paprika), Zsíros kenyér|bork = Paprika Paprika / Horse Horse / Rebel Rebel / Magyar Magyar|onlypredecessor = Hungarian People's Republicball|predicon = PR Hungary||caption = Magyar stronk! Hosszu is of best|type = Finno-Ugric|notes =Not Mongol. Not Hun. Not Slav. But Magyar (and I'm not of hungry)|affiliation = EUball UNball NATOball Visegrád Groupball}} Hungaryball (Hungarian Republicball until 2012) is a countryball in Central Europe. Sometimes other countryballs think he needs food because his name sounds like Hungry. They tease him because of that. He is known to be good at math. He created the rubix cube in 1974 as with the name Magic Cube and the computer. USAball also recently created a popular movie based in his capital, The Grand Budapest Hotel. Personality Hungaryball thinks he's the most genius of all the nations, so he usually comes up with a "great idea" (a trick or a loophole) to solve problems. Hungaryball is BFF with Polandball. Hungaryball hates to be called "mongol", "bozgor", "hungry", or even "slav" and if called such, will usually respond with a rather quirky but devastating insult to the offender. Hungaryball's language is known to consist the most cursewords of all languages. He also hates immigration and is purely racist. Also, EUball is always arguing with him about his politics. History Magyarsball were first mentioned in the year 700 by the Korean cronics. In year 896, 7 http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/MagyarsballMagyarsball tribes settle in Europe, about 225.000 Nomads under Arpad's rule, in the Pannonian plain . In the following years, the http://polandball.wikia.com/wiki/MagyarsballMagyarsball comit many raids in Europe, and even reaching Spain. Under Stephen the Holy, the Magyars are converted to Christianity. Then Mongol Empireball invaded Europe but however him and Poland kicked Mongolball out of Europe. For the next hundred years him, , and defended from Ottoman Empireball. After that, Habsburg Empireball anschlussed what's left of Hungaryball, until the revolution of 1848. Habsburgball made a deal with Hungaryball in 1867, and they became Austria-Hungaryball. Shortly after this came WW1, in which Austria-Hungaryball fought alongside German Empireball. Ottomanball and Kingdom of Bulgariaball, but they lost, and as a result, two thirds of Hungaryball's clay were given to Czechoslovakiaball, Austriaball, Serbiaball and Romaniaball at the Treaty of Trianon. Becuase of this loss, Hungaryball hates Romaniaball, Serbiaball, and Slovakiaball ever since. Shortly before WW2, Naziball gave back some of the stolen clay to Hungaryball, and because of this, they became BFFs for a short time, and fought Sovietball together but later Naziball invaded him, and Sovietball occupied them both, along with many others. After the WW2, Hungaryball became a communist puppet state of Sovietball. Hungaryball rebelled against Sovietball in 1956, it was like this: * Sovietball: Do not even try anything, dear PR Hungaryball! Big brother is watching you! Long live Stalin! * Hungaryball: Go home '' ''Ruski I can into independence! * Sovietball: Okay, then sending the tanks. * Hungaryball: Please help me, America! * USAball: *Doing nothing* * Sovietball: See that? Nobody helps you! * Sovietball eventualy left in 1989. In 2004, Hungaryball became the member of EUball. Relationships Friends (Barátok) * Polandball - Best friends forever since the middle ages, and we are both hussars. Lengyel, magyar, két jó barát, ki együtt harcol,s issza a borát * Czechiaball - Cold beer, nice cars and pretty women and can also into every organization as I. But is also atheist scum, and accepting the Trianonist doctrine. Still friends though. * Germanyball - Not because they fought two world wars together, but they share a lot of toy-cars and puzzle pieces together, which they call economy. But today he lets kebabs running all over my clay. Why yuo no build fence???? Still friends. * Azerbaijanball - Gives oil for vote in eurovision and caucasian trade partner. * Finlandball - They are our brothers, and also removing Vodka in 1939 * Austria-Hungaryball - Fusion with Austriaball * Estoniaball - they are also our sisters. * Sloveniaball - Is of best neighbour and good trade partner. * Austriaball - Let's restore the empire. Can I buy őrvidék ? * Switzerlandball - Nice friend. Yuo have the best chocolate and yuo of rich. * Bulgariaball - WW1 allies! Allies forever! * Russiaball - We were enemies but now we are friends, we have many bilateral agreements. * Albaniaball - Even though he is kebab i don't blame him because it was all Turkeyball's fault, We both like removing Serbiaball (sometimes) Enemies (Ellenségek) *Hungaryball has three arch enemies, those who profited the most from the Treaty of Trianon: ** Romaniaball - You took Transylvaniaball from me. But we can into friends because we hate immigrants, kebab and Gypsy. Also he likes some of my food like Kürtőskalács and i also like his mititei and vice versa. ** Slovakiaball - They've declared independence on Felvidék. But it's a much milder rivalry - But we hate Muslims but i'm keeping an a eye on you ** Serbiaball (Mostly) - They stole a part of Southern-Hungaryball, and are regularly beating up inoccent Hungarians living there. Vojvodina is Hungary! But you can into removing kebabs. Lets remove all the kebabs together. * Gypsyball - They steal everything that's movable, and they won't ever work. GO BACK TO ASIA * Franceball - Trianon!!! and also because he keeps so much muslims in his basement. I support Marine Le Pen. * Jewcubes and 10balls - They continously fuck over Hungarianballs. But also hates Fake Kebabs. * Sovietball - They're commies. Never forget 1956! * Ukraineball - HOW DARE YOU FORCE PROUD MAGYAROK TO LEARN YOUR LANGUAGE! TRAITOR! KARPATIA VAN MAGYARORSZAG! * EVIL KEBAB - He is destroying everything. YUO OF MAD. * Luxembourgball - STUPID KEBAB SUPPORTER YUO ARE AN EVIL DEMANDER. YUO WILL MAKE TO US ARABS. RIGHT WING POPULISM IS THE BEST!!!! NEM IMMIGRANTS!!!! REMOVE KEBAB!!!! * Russiaball (Sometimes) - Sometimes because Russia wants to restore USSR. But both have other good things (see Friends section). * Saudi Arabiaball - Take kebabs, we don't wans them, yuo rich and you should take them. Remove Mosque. Because I accuse you for relocating all of refugees. * Turkeyball - We are brothers! But Don't you dare invade us or we will pour the goulash soup on you. *George Soros - DISGRACE TOWARDS HUNGARIANS!!!!!!!!! NEVER STEP A FOOT IN MAGYAR'S LAND!!!!!!! Family (Család) * Uralball: My Father. * Szekelylandball: Twin or My self in a prison called "Romania" * Kingdom of Hungaryball: Me before Trianon * Finlandball: My brother * Estoniaball: My sister * Khanty-Mansiball: Long lost little brother. Closest linguistic kin. He lives in Russiaball clay * Kareliaball: Another of my brothers. He also lives in Russiaball clay. * Komiball: My brother. Living in Russiaball clay * Mari Elball :Sister that lives in Russiaball clay. * Vepsball : Sister. Guess where she lives? * Mordoviaball : Brother. Guess where he lives? * Nenetsball : Brother. * Yamalo-Nenetsball : Brother. * Russiaball, gib independence to my brothers! * Reply from Russia : xaxaxa, nyet....i don't want to lost my primary oil source a.k.a. Khanty-Mansiball Sucesses *Invented Rubik´s cube *Invented ballpoint pen *Invented soda water *Invented binoculars *Invented opera glasses *Invented safety match *Discovered vitamin C *Created tungsten lamp *Invented carburettor for a stationary engine *Created the first helicopter *Invented coach *Invented electric railways *Invented an early electric motor and car *Designed Ford T Model and Volkswagen Beetle *A co-developer of assembly line and modern electric transformer *Invented AC watt meter *Invented turbo generator *Invented telephone exchange *Invented digital computing *Invented colour TV *Started Microsoft applications group *Invented hydrogen bomb *Had a role in inventing atomic bomb *Invented holography *Ranks 16th in the number of Nobel prizes won with 12 prizes (physics, chemistry, medicine, economics and literature) *Has won a grand total of 476 medals at the summer Olympic Games what makes him the 8th in the world on the all time medal tally *More stuff *Katinka Hosszu as the swim team carrier Gallery Hungary becomes Tajikistan (eng).png Steppe Warrior Heritage.png SlovakiaintrudesPolandball&Hungary.jpg Hungary or Libya.png Best Pals.png Austria Hungary.png Hungary diacritics.png Hungary's army.png Hungary_2.jpeg Hungaryball_Card-2.png Hungaryball1.png The_annoying_neighbor.png AustriaHungary.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Film_Sofia!.png You_must_be_HUNGARY.PNG Folksy_Hungaryball.png|Folksy Hungaryball (bad art, I know) How to Get to Europe.png Countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg Enough Reasons.png Burgerland.png War Flags.png 10407612 603748069721592 6035691316672846168 n.jpg Mapa_Polandball_Hungría.png Hungarian coat of arm.jpg The Sudanificator.png Join What Club.png Hungarian Language.png Relationships.png Hungarian Story.png Hungaryandslovakiaarque.jpg I'am Of Roman.jpg Misconceptions.png SrPkG5S.png 3PuurWb.png|Trianon hungaryandromania.png zh:匈牙利球 Category:Hungaryball Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Europe Category:Heroic Category:NATO Category:Gypsy Removers Category:Landlocked Category:Uralic Category:Slovak haters Category:Homosex Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Christian defenders Category:Greater Hungarian Family Category:Christianity Category:Sharia Remover Category:Terrorist removers Category:Anti-ISIS Category:ISISball Removers Category:Anti-Muslim Category:Compact Category:Former communists Category:Russian lovers Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Visegrád Group Category:Former Socialist Stateballs Category:Independent Category:Middle Power Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Kosovo